The Fallen Tiger Angel
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: SeeU joins the Dark Woods Circus, and becomes a Tiger angel. The circus seems scary... but what about the people who run it? Are they as scary as they seem? And what about the history of the whole cirus? Mentions of Gakupo/Luka, Haku/Neru, and Miki/Piko
1. Into the Circus

**A/N~ SeeU! I love her! I LOVE RIN MORE! :3**

**So here's my Halloween fanfic. SeeU joins the dark woods Circus. Gumi and Luka might join.**

The first thing she felt was a sudden urge to cry, the sudden urge to just be miserable. And so, her mistake, was running into the woods.

She ran into the bushes, crying her eyes out. What had he done to her?

A secret she refused to tell.

And she heard foot steps towards her.

She almost screamed when a tall white haired girl came up to her. "By any chance, are you okay, child?"

"N-no," she said between sobs.

"Well what's your name?"

"SeeU,"

"Why, hello I'm Haku,"

When SeeU awoke, she was sitting in front of Haku, and some blonde girl.

"SeeU, you are the tiger angel," the blonde said.

"Neru, prepare, but first take her to the others,"

"Yes, Haku," Neru said, taking her hand.

She pulled SeeU along, taking her into a small tent.

Neru left and SeeU looked around.

"Hey guys, newbie," a man in a straight jacket said. Two more people joined.

SeeU was quite frightened. The teal haired girl saw her shaking. "Are you okay?"

"No…" SeeU said.

"Well, hello there, I'm Miku, the deformed diva,"

"I'm Kaito, they made me a cannibal,"

"We're Rin and Len, the deformed conjoined twins,"

"What…what do you mean by deformed?" SeeU asked. "You don't know do you?" the conjoined twins asked.

"I don't understand what's going on, that girl Haku found me in the bushes crying, and now I feel like I should be scared,"

After Miku and the other two explained the circus, SeeU's face grew pale.

"you mean, they're going to deform me?" She asked.

"Yes," Miku said.

Rin and Len asked, "What did they tell you?"

"They said I'm going to be a "Tiger Angel',"

SeeU's whole body was shivering, even her kitty ear headphones were.

And before she knew, Haku and Neru were behind her.

Neru pulled SeeU's hand, and in a flash she was gone.

"Poor thing," Miku said, "She'll never be the same,"

"And the worst," Rin said, "Is that she seemed so innocent," Len finished for her.

"Maybe we can help her?" Kaito asked.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Miku asked.

"Once she returns, maybe we can…I don't know anymore," Kaito said.

The last thing SeeU felt was a sharp pain on her head and back.

And when she woke up again, she was by the others.

She felt different, and Miku handed her a mirror.

Her back now had sprouted black wings, and her headphones were no longer headphones, they were actual ears.

Her outfit had been completely changed, and was now an Orange tube dress with black stripes.

"You actually look kind of pretty," Kaito said, trying to make her cheer up.

"Thanks, I guess," SeeU sighed, and accepted his compliment.

What would happen to her?

And the others?

She could only wonder.

**A/N~ Well, I'm going to continue with this, it should be over soon, by like November. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AH OR LIES WE TELL! ): I FELT BAD, AND I WANTED TO DO THIS, SO HERE YOU GO!**


	2. The Dark Waltz

**Woww. I haven't updated anything T_T I'm such a jerk. ):**

**Here's an update. Oh and btw, I'm giving the Dark Woods Circus a back-story and more characters. My friend has requested EVERY Vocaloid makes an appearance. (Except the Engloids, I don't know how to make their personalities OTL)**

**Except maybe Big Al.. -shot- I'M SORRY XD I LOVE HIM~!**

Chapter Two: The Dark Waltz

**SeeU's POV**

"..and that new tiger angel could produce a problem," I woke up hearing Haku talking to someone about me. I figured it was Neru and then I heard a noise that sounded like a slap.

I poked an eye open to see Haku on the ground clutching her face, with a look of pain. It wasn't Neru. It was a man with long purple hair.

Why did he slap Haku? What did she do? She just said I could produce a problem, I don't see much wrong with that.

"It was _your_ idea to make her a tiger angel. And now _you _will fix any problems. Beat her for all I care. But if she escapes, then you will most certainly not see tomorrow," I heard him say.

Talk about being heartless….

Haku whimpered, "I-I'll try,"

I felt sorry for her. I mean, she did she capture me and transform me, but not even Haku deserved that.

"I'm putting Luka on this case. If she is not trained, you and Neru are done," he said.

Miku sighed, "Oh, poor Haku,"

Kaito nodded, "How many times has she been slapped this month?"

Rin and Len looked at her, "About the sixth time, I believe," Rin said.

"Gakupo is so heartless!" Miku screeched.

"Miku, calm down," Kaito said, "You'll make L-"

"Gakupo is not heartless, you stupid, stupid diva," I looked up to see a pink haired woman with Haku and Neru behind her.

She had a whip and looked up at me.

"So, you're the new beast,"

I shuddered. She said that so coldly, it was scary.

"Y-yes," I stuttered.

Luka gazed at me, "You demons haven't told her anything at all have you?"

Miku looked down nervously. Kaito spoke for her, "Just the basics, m'am,"

Haku left the room with a worried Neru after her.

"Well, let me be the first to tell this new thing about it,"

I shuddered again. Her voice was always so cold…

"Haku and Neru are 125 years old," I gave her a shocked look.

"You see… Neru fell in love with Haku, and Haku loved Neru. They tried to runaway together, but a man found them. Beaten badly, they had been whipped and had rocks thrown at them. No one had approved of their love. They swore allegiance to the man after he said he could save them. They, however told not to disobey him, were disobedient, and thus were cursed to dance the waltz in the forest forever. However, when Gakupo found them, he made an exception. They cannot leave this forest, but they can stop waltzing for eternity.

Had they not promised Gakupo to do what he said, they would be waltzing now. So.. You see, Gakupo is not heartless. At all,"

I didn't move. The story was.. Sad.

Rin and Len huddled in the corner of their cage. Kaito was pushed up against the wall, and Miku had her face in her knees. They all looked as if something bad was going to happen.

"I'll be back to train you ugly beasts later. Good bye,"

Miku shuddered and looked up when she was gone.

"W-who was that?" I asked.

"Luka Megurine," Len replied.

"Gakupo's oh-so-lovely wife," Miku said.

"And our horribly mean trainer," Rin said.

"We all fear her. She doesn't stop whipping you,"

I frowned. "Was that story true?" I asked.

"Very much," a voice said.

I looked up to see Neru in her long, blue dress.

"Luka may seem like a cold, heartless witch, but in actuality, she loves Gakupo very much and speaks nothing but the truth," she tried to smile at me before leaving.

I looked at Miku, "I bet Gakupo treats her like dirt,"

"Oh no, he treats her like an angel," Miku replied.

I looked at her shocked, "Wow, he must really hate everyone else,"

"Definetly," Len said.

We fell asleep later on.

I woke up hearing something else, "Luka, make sure you train her with the whip on fire. She has to be ready for her act….."

"Yes, Gakupo,"

I poked my eye open to see them kiss.. They really need to get a room.

**Wowowow. I really liked writing this xD**

**I wanna give the song a really good story, so I hope I'm doing a good job (:**

**Question of the chapter:**

**Why did Gakupo slap Haku?**

**And why does he only treat Luka like an angel?**


	3. The Daughter of the Enemy

**Okay seriously. I'm going to murder Gumi. I freaking love her but omg. I'm going to kill her for multiple reasons which I'm not going to state.**

**Anyways- I hope you liked last chapter!**

**PS- I love Kaito, but something on this chapter is based on his original failure. See if you can spot it! And I know Meiko was somewhat in the video, but I wanted to give her more of a story.**

**Also, I made Gumi twelve. Deal with it.**

Chapter Three: The Daughter of the enemy

**SeeU's POV**

For the third time I awoke to someone speaking, but for some reason my head ached horribly and I could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"What…doing? Fire…prohibited," I heard a girl say. I'm pretty sure it was Haku.

"Do…use…tone…I…charge…you…Gakupo approved of it," Luka said.

I finally woke up completely and Miku was the only one up, shuddering.

"Miku? What's wrong?" I asked, clutching my aching head.

"L-l-Luka is here… She's going to train us," the fear in her voice was unbelievable. How scary was this woman?

Miku soon fell into a deep sleep. I can't believe Luka can scare someone that much and then basically take all of their energy away.

I lied down on the hard floor of my cage, listening in on the conversation again. This time I heard Gakupo, Neru, Haku and Luka.

"Gumi shall be amused, if she isn't, Luka, you did not do your job," Gakupo said. His voice seemed calm…

"Yes, Gakupo,"

"Haku and Neru, show Gumi the new beast, if she seems interested, then you have passed. And I do _not _want another failure. The cannibal was a good idea at first, but it didn't interest her. Do _not _fail me," Gakupo said sternly.

His voice tone changed drastically when talking to Haku and Neru, it was so cold and merciless.. But with Luka, his voice seemed… almost angelic…

That was beside the point that Kaito was a failure… And if I was..that person… Gumi would dislike me and I'd be just like Kaito- barely used…

I took a deep breath, and was actually scared. I had no idea if this Gumi would like me.

And who was Gumi? Why was she so special?

I focused back on the conversation, figuring I'd get more info.

"Bring Gumi to them, now," Gakupo said.

"Luka, wake the beasts up, please," he said, "And Neru, you feed them this week. Haku did it last week,"

I peeped an eye open to see Luka holding someone's hand and Haku and Neru nod.

Gakupo walked off, Luka and the other person stood there and Neru and Haku entered our tent.

I watched as Neru gave Kaito hands and legs, and I shuddered.

Everyone else got random food. It looked like slop, but we hadn't eaten in what? 3 days?

They left and I looked up at Kaito, "Is it true you're a failure with this 'Gumi'?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Not really. Gumi's not like them.. You just have to wait…," he trailed off and stared at the ceiling.

Miku looked at Kaito with pitiful eyes, "Oh Kaito, it's the anniversary isn't it?"

Kaito nodded slightly before speaking, "Would've been 6 years, had I not disappeared,"

I gave Miku a questioning look before the twins spoke, "It's something from his past," Len said, "I'm not sure if he'll tell you," Rin said.

Kaito spoke with hints of sadness in his voice as Miku gave the twins a 'way-to-go-make-him-tell-the-story-again' look.

"Before I was captured, I was married for five years to a girl named Meiko. She had short brown hair and pretty red eyes. She was kind and I miss her terribly,"

I instantly felt awkward and sad. Kaito's wife must be worried sick and in pain.

Miku gave him a sad look and then a smile grew on her face as a little green haired girl entered the tent.

She looked about twelve, and she had short green hair with green eyes.

She looked at me with curiosity, "Are you the new attraction?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

I nodded slightly and she happily smiled, "You're really pretty, you know," she said.

I gave her a small smile and a 'thank you'.

She walked over to Kaito's cage, "Kaito, I think I saw Meiko the other day,"

Kaito looked up, his eyes full of shock, as if he couldn't believe her words. "I think she's heading for the circus soon!" she said jumping with joy.

She walked over to me, "I judge the creations to see if I like them. You've probably heard I thought Kaito was a failure, right?" I nodded and she shook her head, "I had to say he was a failure. Father wasn't impressed with him, at all. So I pretended like I didn't like him, when in actuality, Kaito's the brother I never had, except… different. I love everyone here!" she said.

I smiled and Miku looked at Gumi. She put a leek into her cage, and an orange and a banana into Rin and Len's cage.

"Don't tell anyone I did this again, guys," she looked at me once more, "You're interesting. What was your favorite food?" she asked me.

"T-Taiyaiki," I said.

She nodded, smiled and skipped to the entrance.

"By the way, who are your parents?" I asked her.

"I'm Gumi Kamui, the daughter of Gakupo and Luka Kamui," she said, smiling.

She walked out and my jaw dropped.

That sweet little girl was the daughter of two monsters.

**OHOHO! GUMI IS THE INNOCENT DAUGHTER OF GAKUPO AND LUKA!**

**Question of the chapter!: **

**Is Meiko really looking for Kaito?**

**And is Gumi really that innocent?**


	4. Show Time

**Dude. I'm obsessed with "Secret After School" Right now. :3 That song is amazing~**

**Anywho…. I don't have any reviews D: Well, 3. But still. I'm going to keep updating anyways. Then maybe it will interest people. **

**Let's review. Gumi is the daughter of Gakupo and Luka Kamui, Rin and Len are the conjoined twins, Miku is the deformed diva, Kaito is the cannibal with a somewhat depressing history, SeeU is our main character and the fallen tiger angel, Luka is the trainer, Gakupo is pretty much the "ring-leader", Haku and Neru run the circus somewhat, and Meiko is Kaito's wife…. **

**I'm going to add a few more characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Show Time<p>

**SeeU's POV**

"HEY! ANGEL! GET THE HELL UP!" Luka screamed. I woke up and she gave me a death glare.

I shuddered and a girl with long blonde hair was standing beside her.

"This is my assistant, Lily," Luka told me.

Lily stared blankly at me. I did the same to her. "Lily, get your flame," she told her.

Luka unlocked my cage, "Fly,"

I stepped out and flapped my wings gently, gaining air. I got into the top of the large tent and there was a ring.

Luka cracked her whip, "Through the ring, now,"

I did as she wished and flew through it a few times, until Lily lit it in fire. I gulped when Luka told me to fly through it. I tried my best and Luka gave me a smirk, "Come with me," she said. I didn't fight back.

I knew I couldn't win against my own trainer. I followed behind her into a tent where Haku and Neru were.

Lily went up to them and got a bowl. I wondered when Luka strapped me to a chair.

I didn't scream or struggle because I knew that was the worst thing you could do in these situations.

Luka stood back, laughing an evil laugh I felt I knew all too well. Haku and Neru walked up to me, Lily gave them a bowl.

"Sorry SeeU," Neru whispered.

The last thing I felt was a horrendous pain on my face, and with a scream, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up with my head on Miku's lap. Rin helped me pull myself up… well I guess technically both of them helped me… oh whatever.<p>

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"We heard your scream from here," Kaito told me.

"They did something to my face, I think. What did they do to me?" I asked.

"They poured acid on it," Miku replied.

"Don't worry, it hurts the first and second time, but you'll get used to it," Len said.

I nodded and Miku patted my head. "Wait, why are we all out of our cages?" I asked.

"It's show time!" Miku exclaimed. But it sounded more like she said it with terror… I wonder why…

Len and Rin seemed to shuffle, "We go on first,"

They left and Miku and Kaito plugged their ears, so I tried to do the same.

I heard faint screams from my human ears, because I only plugged my kitty ears.

Miku left and gave me a sad smile. Kaito plugged his ears again. When I was told to go out, Kaito put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry," he said before quietly nudging me off.

When I walked out, the ring was there high in the air. Gakupo was in the center and Haku and Neru pushed me forward.

I looked in the crowd to see a pale, red-head girl with a pretty white dress and what seemed to be a tiara next to a boy with silver hair.

They smiled at me, and the girl fell onto his lap, coughing. He looked at her with sad eyes.

I also saw Gumi in the front row, excitedly watching me.

Gakupo told me to fly, and I obeyed. I flew through the normal ring and then the fire one.

Gakupo left the center and someone pushed me to a stage behind the main circus tent.

Someone took my dress and I screamed right as a sharp pain went to my head.

I also felt something prick my arm before I realized what was happening.

The true Dark Woods Circus showed it's colors.

And after the pain in my arm ended I could only hear cheers as I blacked out.

What a sick, sick "Circus"….

* * *

><p>"Oh yes, she's a very good beast," I woke up <em>again <em>to someone talking. Gakupo was talking to the people from the crowd.

He walked off and the red head and the silver boy waved at me.

I didn't want to talk or show emotion…. I knew what had just happened.

"I'm Miki, the princess of Red!" she happily said.

"I'm Piko," the boy said…. I looked around and saw that I was the only one in this tent.

"He's my night in not-so-shining armor!" she giggled.

I forced a smile, but it hurt. I knew it was because of that acid on my face.

Miki coughed hard, and almost collapsed and Piko caught her.

I gasped and tried to reach for her hand when Piko stopped me, "Don't. It's not that I'm trying to be overprotective, it's just her disease is very contagious,"

I nodded and Miki tried to smile and gave Piko a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and set her down. She walked out of the tent.

"We wanted to meet you since we liked your routine very much,"

I was going to say "Thank you" when I realized I didn't know which routine he meant.

"Piko was it?" he nodded, "Why can you touch Miki without getting the disease?"

"Miki and I are…close…," he replied and walked out.

Gumi came bouncing in and took me back to the tent in the cage while handing me a fish shaped pastry. I thanked her and got into my cage as she locked it for me.

"Kaito! I saw Meiko for sure!" she exclaimed. I finished eating when she bounded over to me.

This kid was full of energy….

"I loved your routine SeeU!" she said.

I thanked her and Gakupo came in and took he hand. They walked out and Neru came in. I guess to feed us.

Well, she fed us and looked at me, "You know what the circus is now," she told me, "Don't abuse it,"

I gave her a questioning look but she just shook it off and left.

The others were asleep, except for Kaito, when I overheard yet another conversation. Damn these amazing cat ears…

"Goodnight Gumi," Luka said, kissing her forehead.

"Night mama, night papa," Gumi said as she walked away. There was a pause until Gumi's foot steps were no longer heard, and I figured she was out of sight.

"Gakupo, please. Can't we wait till she's older?" Luka pleaded.

"I- I…" Gakupo stuttered.

"I can't bring myself to tell her what monsters we are," he finished.

I was shocked, I almost gasped, but if I did, they'd know I was listening, so I restrained myself.

They really were good parents… I figured Gumi knew about the real "circus" but I guess not.

If I were in that position… I don't know what I'd do. They just wanted safety for their daughter….

"I don't want her taken away," Luka said quietly.

"Neither do I," Gakupo replied.

I heard footsteps and a pause between the two parents.

"My masters," Haku said. I figured she bowed, "A woman with brown hair and red clothing has been spotted in the forest,"

Kaito shot up like a rocket, "MEIKO!" he screamed.

I shot to the floor of my hard cage and pretended I was asleep. Apparently, it was good enough because they believed me as they checked each cage and went to Kaito's.

"So the failure knows her?" Gakupo asked.

"My dear," he said to Luka, "Get the twins on her tomorrow,"

"As you wish," Luka said.

Everyone exited the tent and I heard Kaito sigh.

"My poor, sweet, Meiko," he said.

I felt bad for him… my past could never be as sad as his… or as foolish as Gumi's childhood is now…

I heard Gakupo and Luka again.

"Gakupo, as for now, please keep this a secret from Gumi," she said.

I heard the strangest thing, it sounded like sobbing. I then knew that the great Luka Megurine-Kamui was crying.

"I can't afford to lose her like I lost my brother," she said in between sobs.

I peeped up to get a closer look. Gakupo pulled her closer, "Luka, that will never happen to you again. I promise you," he told her. He pulled up her chin and wiped away her tears before kissing her.

I decided it was kind of rude to listen and watch them… I felt creepy…

I lied down and understood everything, something in Gakupo and Luka's past has to do with this whole circus.

I knew they weren't my enemies.

**PLOT TWIST! :O Yep, that's right. Gakupo and Luka are not the true enemies. No hints~**

**And awwh, Luka cried ): Yeah, Gakupo and Luka really love Gumi.**

**I can't believe how long this chapter was… o.o**

**Question of the chapter:**

**What happened to Luka's brother? And who is he?**


	5. Reunion

**I was just thinking how much inspiration I could get from listenting to "Circus" by Britney Spears… xD Anyways~ I wanna focus this chapter on Miki, Piko and Gumi. Let's see how well I can write chapter 5. I hate chapter 5 in stories because its my unlucky number :b**

Chapter Five: Reunion

**Miki's POV**

"Piko?" I asked, coughing slightly.

"Right here Miki," he said, coming in and sitting next to me in the carriage.

I smiled, but coughed harshly. I almost fell, but stopped myself.

My disease… I hate it… the doctors don't know what it is or if it's curable…

I can't leave Piko. I can't. I love him too much. And what about my country? When I'm gone what will happen to Red?

Piko looked at me, "Miki, you won't die,"

"And how do you know that for sure?" I asked, fighting back tears. I hated the power he had over me.

You see, he could read my mind because as he said we were "close".

I was supposed to marry Piko, but he convinced me to let him protect me while I was sick.

No one knew how serious it would be. And I guess we know now….

"Miki…"

"Piko… I can't leave Red to anyone… and I-I-I can't leave you,"

He let me fall on his lap when I coughed.

"The whole reason I took you to this circus is so we can get the creators of the beasts to make you a medicine,"

"And SeeU?"

"She is the easiest to get close to, besides Gumi; but Gumi doesn't know anything about the whole circus,"

I looked up at Piko from his lap with eyes of hope, "We need to try, and hard," I said.

He kissed my forehead, "Miki, you need sleep. Don't get your hopes up. Maybe you won't even need the medicine,"

I nodded and fell asleep.

**Gumi's POV**

I woke up to mama talking to Haku. "Haku, take care of Gumi today. There are things me and Gakupo need to discuss,"

I sighed, I loved Haku, but her and Neru had me go out into the woods whenever they took care of me.

After I got dressed I walked out and Neru took my hand. "Gumi, you can come into town with me today. I have errands and I was wondering if you could help me?"

I nodded excitedly, I haven't really been outside of the circus. Papa sad it was too dangerous. Plus, Neru was nice.

We walked outside of the circus, but the town wasn't actually outside of town. It was a busy little place, with vendors almost everywhere, trying to get people to buy things.

Neru took me to a quieter place and told me that she needed me to get carrots and other vegetables while she got her things. She handed be thirty dollars and I bought what was needed.

I almost dropped everything when I saw a woman, who looked much like the wife of Kaito. And if that wasn't a hint enough to who she was she came to me asking me if I had seen a man named Kaito with blue hair.

I desperately said yes and she asked me where.

"The last time I saw him was at the Dark Woods Circus,"

She frowned, "I heard there were conjoined people that abduct people out there,"

I shook my head wildly, "No, no, no. If you walk in with me no one will know. You should say you're a friend of Haku's,"

She nodded and Neru came over.

Neru gave me a questioning stare so I told her "Auntie Neru! This is a friend of Haku's!"

Neru looked at Meiko, "Hi, I'm Neru,"

"Meiko," she shook Neru's hand.

We walked back to the circus and I told Meiko to wait while I gave Neru and Haku the veggies.

When I came back out I took her hand and pulled her to the tent of 'beasts' after making sure no one was there.

"Kaito! Look who I found!" I said.

"M-Meiko?" he asked.

"Kaito? Is that you? What happened?"

I could see the streaks of tears coming out of her eyes as they talked.

I gave her a tissue and she patted my head.

"GUMI! What are you doing?" I turned around to see Lily.

"Uh.. This is Kaito's-"

Lily pulled my hand and brought me outside of the tent, "Gumi. She needs to get out of here. It's not safe,"

"What do you mean?"

"Rin and Len are bound to-"

Lily hugged me tight as we heard a scream.

**MEIKO! KAITO! (: I hope you liked. I had to make this short so I could write six better.**

**Chapter Five for me is always rushed, but I wanted to focus on how kind she is and how much she really doesn't know. And what do you think about Miki and Piko's plan?**

**Question of the chapter: Why is Meiko not safe? What's wrong with Rin and Len? ;) **


	6. The Past is Never Over

**Okay.. On with the sixth chapter! All about Luka's brother. Who is he? What happened? Why is Luka with Gakupo? Why is Luka so worried for Gumi? And who is Luka Megurine-Kamui, really? All questions will -hopefully- be answered in this chapter!**

**ONWARD BD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Past is Never Over<p>

**Luka's POV**

When I woke up from my horrible nightmare, it was 3:30 am. I sighed and looked at Gakupo who was sleeping peacefully. I got up and got changed into normal clothes.

Tonight I was going for a walk.

I figured she could handle it and continued my walk out of the forest.

Why do I always have that same nightmare?

If I could rewind time, Luki never would have died. I would've saved him.

But, that's one thing no one has control over, I suppose.

Let me explain in greater detail.

* * *

><p>My brother's name was Luki. Luki Megurine. He was two years older and I looked a lot like him, except I was a girl.<p>

He was very protective over me and we were as close as twins.

Anyways, one night, after I had moved into Luki's apartment, I heard music play. It was soothing, and so I followed it, mindlessly. I didn't know what came over me.

I stupidly walked into the forest and saw two people waltzing- Haku Yowane and Neru Akita.

They gave me wide smiles and pulled me into their trap.

A man with purple hair, Gakupo Kamui, held out his hand.

I'm ashamed to say I was instantly captivated and recklessly took his hand. As he led me through the forest, I heard a scream. I was startled. It sounded exactly like Luki when Gakupo pulled me into a tent.

I screamed as I could feel Luki's pain. A blue haired man, Kaito, put his hand over my mouth.

They led Luki into the tent. They poured acid on his face, and I screamed with him. Gakupo wrapped his arms around my waist.

I was incredibly frightened, and I was used to Luki protecting me. But.. Right now he was in more danger than I was. But soon enough, they stopped pouring acid on Luki's face as a girl with red pigtails that looked like drills came in.

She gave a menaichal laugh and took Luki. I screamed again. Kaito's hand was still over my mouth and Gakupo's arms were still around my waist. I fought them off and ran towards Luki.

The red-head turned and glared at me.

A man behind her who had the same shade of red hair and eyes pinned me to the ground.

Luki shrieked in agony.

I pushed the man off and tried to grab Luki's hand when the same man picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

They took me to a different tent where a girl- no, boy was in a cage. He had long reddish hair. I thought he was a girl, but I knew I was wrong.

They unlocked him and the girl spoke, "Ritsu! Kill them. If Gakupo gets hold of them, god knows what will happen,"

Ritsu sighed, "Yes, Teto,"

He took me and Luki into another tent. I knew this was the circus I'd heard so much about.

He strapped Luki onto a table. It was just like the movies- they were going to pretty much saw him in half.

I looked away, sobbing uncontrollably when Ritsu pulled the lever.

And just as fast as Luki screamed, Gakupo bounded into the room. He pulled me closer to him.

But, Luki was gone.

I fainted when I looked at Luki's body. Gakupo caught me.

When I woke up, Teto and her brother? Were tied up. I knew one thing for sure- Gakupo had saved me.

"I can read your mind, Luka Megurine," Teto said.

I looked around and saw Ritsu in his cage. "You stupid, stupid, girl," her brother said to me.

"You were instantly captivated by Gakupo. You never fall in love with Gakupo," he said.

"All he does is break hearts!" Teto shrieked. She laughed menachally again.

Gakupo stared at me, and I felt heat flush to my face.

Okay, so I had a little crush. Why was that so bad?

"Because Gakupo's the one who runs this circus! He's the reason your brother is gone!" Teto screamed.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Liar!" Ritsu shouted.

Teto grinned and pushed a button with her foot, and Ritsu was shocked. He screamed and Gakupo spoke, "You are a liar. _You're _the reason Luki is gone. Why Teto? Was it because I broke up with you for Luka?"

I almost blushed but instead, I fought it off.

"No! It's because she's incredibly powerful! Without him, she won't be as strong!"

Gakupo put me down gently and went over to her with a sword.

He raised it over her head. "You're a horrible person, Teto Kasane. I'm glad I have the pleasure of killing you,"

"WELL!" she shouted. "If you two ever have an heir, I WILL CURSE THEM ETERNALLY! WHAT HAPPENED TO LUKI WILL HAPPEN TO THEM!" she laughed histerically and maniacally and Gakupo pushed the sword down on her head with immense pressure.

But something came out of her body- her soul.

It went into me.

I was now a "descendent" of Teto Kasane, the bitch that killed my brother.

Gakupo ran to my side and Ted disappeared. As it turns out, Ted was a clone of Teto.

I became part of Gakupo's circus. Yes, we did fall in love. I did marry him- but it was in secrecy.

Years later, we had Gumi. Why she had green hair I'll never know.

I have to find a way to save her.

* * *

><p>I walked into the old tent, looking for someone.<p>

"Ritsu," I said.

Ritsu smiled at me from his cage, "Hello, Luka," he said.

"Do you know if I can save Gumi?"

"I'm so sorry, but you can't save Gumi,"

I put my head into my hands.

"She will have to die. And one more thing Luka,"

I looked up and tried to restrain myself from crying.

"You have to kill her with your own hands,"

I would have fallen into the floor if someone hadn't caught me.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NOEZ! LUKA HAS TO KILL HER OWN DAUHGTER!<strong>

**Question of the chapter: Who caught Luka when she fainted? Why does Luka have to kill Gumi? **


	7. Deformation Takes the Form of Memories

**This chapter is about what happened to Meiko afterwards, and some other stuff that could be important to the plot. Maybe.**

**I hope you enjoy! BD**

**Onwards~!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Deformation Takes The Form of Memories<p>

**Kaito's POV**

When Meiko screamed, I instantly went insane. I couldn't get out of my cage to save her. I swore I was going to kill Gakupo when I had a chance. And by that- I mean I WILL get a chance.

Rin and Len go insane when they find people. Add the fact that they found her in the forest and you have trouble.

When Haku and Neru poured acid on their faces, I'm guessing they went really insane. But when Gakupo and Luka trained them- they trained them with this special sense to capture people or try to take them to the circus.

I should know, I used to be Gakupo's right hand man before I was married to Meiko. When I got married, I was there a lot less, and I guess he felt like I was… testing him?

Meiko was worried about me, because she knew the line of work I was in. Then, Gakupo turned on me, deformed me, and I never saw her, Meiko, after that.

So when Gumi, the most amazing child ever, brought her to me, I was so happy. But when Lily walked in, my happiness was replaced with tons of worry and despair.

And after Rin and Len got her, I felt as if my life was over.

Later, after Miku tried to console me, Meiko came in… but she looked different.

She had the goggles, glasses or whatever they were like Miku.

She was now dressed in a red dress like Miku's. In every aspect, she was a diva like Miku- but without the horse legs.

And so, my beloved Meiko was put into the cage with Miku.

Miku gave her a smile, "Hi, I'm Miku,"

Meiko nodded, "I'm Meiko,"

Gumi came in, with red puffy eyes.

"Kaito, I- I- I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Gumi. It's not your fault," I said.

She nodded and Gakupo came in.

Luka took Gumi's hand and I swore- I thought I saw her give me a sincere smile. To this day, I'm still not sure if she did or not.

After Luka took Gumi out, Gakupo looked at me, "So, Kaito, is this _the _Meiko?"

"What do you think? You backstabber,"

"How am _I _the back-," he stopped mid-argument.

I thought I would never see the day that Gakupo Kamui stopped arguing with anyone. Anyone.

"I'm not in the mood for this Kaito. At least you'll have your loved one,"

I didn't respond.

What did he mean by 'at least you'll have your loved one'?

Oh no. Even though Gakupo went from being my best friend to my enemy, I still hoped for his sake, that what he said had nothing to do with the night of Teto's death.

* * *

><p><strong>Miki's POV<strong>

I coughed again, and Piko sighed. "Miki, did you take your medication?" he asked.

I didn't answer, he knew me well enough.

"What's the point Piko? I'm going to die anyways,"

"Miki, if you don't take your meds, you _will _die,"

I sighed. He was one of the people who believed that I could live.

"You're right. I should take my medication,"

He sighed and took my hand, "Miki, not this again,"

"We still have to kill Gakupo, I'm not dying until I finish him,"

"Miki, you need to stop this,"

I sighed and pulled his hand off of mine before walking to my balcony.

I shivered at the temperature.

Piko walked up behind me before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're cold," he stated.

"Um, no duh?" I said giggling.

"Piko, I have to kill him," I said, turning around.

"He sighed and took his hands away, "Miki, just tell me why! Why do you have to kill him? Why are you so obsessed with this?"

He gripped my wrists. I winced before shouting "Because Piko!"

"Because why?" his grip tightened and I let out a cry.

"Because Gakupo Kamui killed my mother!"

That screaming took so much energy, I let out the longest and loudest cough I had ever coughed.

Everything went black as I fell over. I heard Piko scream my name before he caught me.

**AND LE GASP! GAKUPO KILLED MIKI'S MOTHER!**

**Question of the chapter: (This should be obvious) Who is Miki's mother?**


	8. Confusion

**Alright, last time we left off with "Who is Miki's mother?" and you guys guessed Teto… Well… You are right! Teto is the only red head we know who's been killed by our lovely Samurai, Gakupo! And now that leaves us with two questions, who is Miki's father? And is he alive?**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Confusion<p>

**SeeU's POV**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe my eyes when Meiko came in. It seemed like I knew her from somewhere… and the fact that she was Kaito's wife made me go insane. I wanted to remember who she was besides his wife… but it hurt too much…<p>

I think I lost my memories… or something.

The only things I could remember were all my times at the Dark Word Circus, what happened to me before I came to the circus, bits and pieces of my childhood, and unfamiliar faces…

Don't even get me started on what happened before I came here… I hate him so much, it's indescribable.

If you must know, his name is… Wait… What is his name?

This made no sense! I hate him but I don't know who he is! I remember what he did but I didn't know who he was!

I got a headache trying to think about him. Everyone was asleep until Gumi came in.

"Can't remember can you?" she asked me.

I managed to shake my head.

"That's alright," she told me, "I can tell you all about Mikuo Hatsune,"

My eyes grew wide… I knew who he was…. Gumi took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day, I couldn't believe what had happened last night.<p>

I learned about Mikuo and what he did to me… He's such a jerk… But Gumi's an angel to tell me what he did to me and her… Poor Gumi…

And apparently I knew Gumi before the circus… Ugh! Why was it all so confusing? What did they do? Did they use some kind of memory eraser?

When Neru came in to feed us, I was going to ask her… but, I realized she wouldn't tell me… I didn't want to ask Gumi any more questions…

Luka and Gakupo were out of the question. That only left Haku and Lily. Which reminded me, where had Haku disappeared to this week?

I was going to ask Neru that instead but that must be a hurtful subject for her.

I decided I was going to ask Lily, if anything, she must know what happened to Neru.

When Luka came to train us, she was more verbally abusive than anyone I've ever met.

Lily was silent and did what she was told. But I stopped her when she was about to leave. The others were busy resting… Luka really gave them hell. She seemed really…easy on me.

"Lily," I said, "Do you know what happened to Haku?"

She shook her head, "Sorry SeeU, they don't tell me anything around here," she looked up at the ceiling… "But from what I've heard around the rest of the circus employees and also from my brother Lucian, is that Gakupo did away with her… Like, killed her. I refuse to believe Neru would let that happen, unless you know, she was cheating on Haku, which is another rumor. But… I'm not the one to ask,"

I nodded and thanked her for the info she had tried to give me. If anything, Lily seemed more… trusting than anyone here.

Maybe even a little more trusting than Gumi…

But I decided not to play the trusting game… I had a new mystery on my hands…

What in god's name happened to poor Haku?

* * *

><p><strong>And so… SeeU returns from the pit hole I left her in since chapter four! :D Yay!<strong>

**But she has tons of unanswered questions and tons of mysteries to solve. And they're all very puzzling ones at that.**

**So here's your question: What happened to Haku? And what exactly did Mikuo do?**


	9. Misery Business

**Okay, so I have so many ideas for how this story's going to end… and that's coming very soon! I'm going to answer –hopefully- most of your questions! So if you have any either PM me or leave them in a review. But only do it after I've done the last chapter, this way I'll know what to put in the epilogue, okay?**

**ONWARD~! Oh, by the way, if you get the chapter title, kudos! You, my reader, are an awesome person for knowing the song! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Misery Business<p>

**SeeU's POV**

No matter how many times I tell myself to stop worrying about show time, I always worry. It's possible I've developed a fear of "show time".

Scratch that- I have developed a fear. I've had one since Kaito told me to plug my ears…

About an hour later, when show time was over and sick fantasies were fulfilled, Neru came in to feed us.

"Hi Neru," Miku said politely.

Neru didn't respond, she just nodded her head, as if she had better things to do.

Which she did, don't get me wrong, Neru is an important person and she has tons of stuff to do to keep Gakupo happy, but she's usually the more… kind one. She talks to us and gives us polite smiles, and she even apologizes for show time and the acid. It's almost as if she never wanted this at all, and she probably didn't… Gakupo wanted it. I always forget that.

Not to mention I haven't seen Neru so…quiet. I know I'm one of the newer circus freaks, but I've been here long enough to know she never sighs like she's depressed, at least not in front of us, or stays quiet for the rest of the day.

When she left, like I mentioned, she let out a long depressed sigh and sort of… sped walked away.

"Okay, what's up with her?" I asked.

Miku frowned, "I'm not sure, but it worries me…"

Kaito looked at us, "What do you mean? She seemed fine to me,"

Meiko sighed, "Kaito, are you blind? Even I've been here for less than a week and I know Neru is definetly _not _okay,"

Rin and Len piped up, "Yeah, she did not seem okay,"

Kaito just stayed silent as Gakupo walked in.

"Alright, you guys are the last people I want to talk to about this, but… You should have noticed it by now, What the hell is wrong with Neru and where in god's name is Haku?"

"I- I'm not sure. There's a connection between those two things, however," I replied.

Gakupo seemed… different. Was it just me or did he seem… I don't know, out of place? Like he had so much on his mind and just seemed stressed? He didn't seem normal.

He nodded his head, "Good thinking, I'm going to look into this," he walked away.

"Is it just me or does he seem different too?" I asked.

Miku was about to open her mouth when Luka walked in with Gumi. Sheesh, how many people were going to visit us?

"Guys, where's Haku?" Gumi asked.

We all looked away, "We're not sure," Meiko responded.

"You all know something. Spit it out," Luka said. She was still controlling but her tone of voice wasn't as… bitter…

"We believe there's a connection between Neru's personality change and Haku's disappearance," Miku answered.

Luka nodded and left. Gumi stayed in and closed the tent.

"Alright guys, tell me what you think,"

"Gakupo, Luka and Neru seem off. Even you do Gumi, you don't seem as cheerful," Kaito said.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks my parents are off. That's why I don't seem so peppy, I'm worried- what if- what if-,"

Gumi was cut off by Miki and Piko ripping open our tent.

Miki gently pushed Gumi away.

"All of you, tell me where Gakupo is. Now," Miki demanded.

"And why should we tell you that?" I retorted.

Mentally, I slapped myself, why should I talk like that to someone I barely know?

"Because if you don't, you all die," Piko answered.

Miku scoffed, "Beats this life,"

"So you _want _to die?" Piko asked her.

"Please Princess, let me handle this," a voice came from outside.

"Alright, Piko, please let him in,"

Oh, So Miki's a Princess?

Gumi's eyes widened and she let out a small scream. "Why Princess, why would you bring him here?" She asked Miki.

Miki looked at Gumi, "How do you-?"

The person that came in looked extremely familiar.

"Mikuo Hatsune," I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>PLOT TWISTTTTTTTTTT~! Okay, haha, not really! I bet some of you knew he was coming, am I right?<strong>

**This story is ending soon! Review and enjoy!**

**:D Sorry for so much dialogue but we had to get that out of the way. ENJOY! **

**Review? :3**


	10. Truth

**Instead of finishing my late reading project, I'm updating this story. If you want to kill me after this chapter, I won't blame you. Personally, I would love it if you killed me. This is a lot of dialogue because this is how I figured it would end. Tons of dialogue. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Ten: Truth

**SeeU's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Mikuo Hatsune showed up here?

"What in god's name are you doing here?" I asked him.

Luka came in, "Gumi, come with me,"

"Mom? Where are we going?" she asked.

Luka just sighed and took her hand. Oh yeah, something was definitely up.

One, Mikuo showed up.

Two, everyone seemed off. Neru, Luka, and Gakupo; they were all different.

Mikuo winked at me, "Nice to see you again too,"

I scoffed at him, "You are a jerk,"

He smiled at me, "You never forgave me?"

"How could I forgive you? What you did is unforgiveable,"

He laughed and pulled out keys. "How about I free you all? Then will you forgive me?"

"Go ahead and free us, but I will never forgive you. You're a heartless monster,"

He unlocked our cages and Miki walked up to me. "Where is Gakupo? Tell me now,"

I shook my head and walked out of the tent. "Find him yourself,"

I flapped my wings and flew off.

There was something I needed to solve…

**Miku's POV**

When SeeU flew off, I thought she had left us all. But I knew she couldn't…

Kaito walked over to Meiko and I gently walked out of my cage for the first time in weeks.

Was I finally free? Could I leave? Could I go home and see my parents?

Who I am kidding… They'd never recognize me…

I walked up to Mikuo.

"What did you do to my best friend?"

Yeah, I considered SeeU my best friend.

"Oh, you mean SeeU? Meh, I don't know if it's something I should tell my younger sister…"

WHAT? I- I'm his younger sister?

**SeeU's POV**

I finally had it figured out. I knew what Luka was doing, I knew why Miki wanted to find Gakupo, I knew why Mikuo was here, I knew why everyone seemed off, and I knew it all.

And now I needed everyone to gather at one spot so I could sort it out. I flew back to the tent to find Miku pacing, Kaito and Meiko talking, and Rin and Len were just standing around. However, Mikuo, Miki and Piko were nowhere to be found.

It didn't matter now. Just using my fellow circus freaks would be good enough.

"Everyone, I need your attention,"

They looked at me. "I know why everyone seems off. And I need your help to fix it. We might even be able to escape,"

"Alright," Miku said, walking toward me.

"What do we have to do?" she asked.

Rin and Len nodded their heads and with a short hesitation, walked over.

Meiko looked up, "But first, would you mind telling us what exactly is going on?"

I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

I flapped my wings slightly as I flew over the old circus grounds where Teto and Ted used to do evil things.

Everyone was in position, and I was flying to mine. I chose to fly slowly to see if I could spot Miki, Piko and Mikuo. No luck.

I took my position behind Miku and got ready.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Gakupo standing in front of a cage that contained someone. And that someone was Ritsu Namine. Neru was on the floor on her knees.

Gumi was strapped on a table, shuddering and looking like she was about to cry. Luka, shuddering, held a sword. She raised it over Gumi's head.

Miki and Piko entered behind Mikuo. Miki coughed a little and sighed.

I motioned the first two out.

"Luka! Stop! You don't have to do it!" Meiko shouted as she and Kaito took their positions.

Luka fell to the floor and dropped the sword. Gakupo stalked over to her.

Rin and Len walked out and got the sword. They were going to be used as defense.

Gakupo looked at Mikuo. "Mikuo Hatsune?"

Mikuo nodded in response.

"Let me introduce you to Mikuo Hatsune," I said.

They looked in our direction.

"Miku?" Piko asked.

She shook her head and walked to the left so I could come out.

Gakupo stared at me, "We already know who he is,"

"No you don't," I said, "Let me tell you about the real Mikuo Hatsune,"

I took a breath.

"This is Mikuo Hatsune, the long lost older brother of our very own Miku Hatsune. At a young age, he was sold as a slave to Gakupo's ex-arch nemesis and Princess Miki of Enbizaka's father, Honne Dell Yowane," I heard Miki gasp and Gakupo looked down. "However, Mikuo was sold to Teto Kasane, Miki's mother. Mikuo had no choice but to do her dirty work, and captured Ritsu, an intelligent prophet, for her. The now infatuated Gakupo was concerned about his old friend's son. In turn, he killed Teto, thinking he could free Mikuo. But this only angered Teto and she went into Luka. Luka's pure heart was able to keep her spirit from taking over her. But her words and tone of voice could remind some of the horrible Teto Kasane," Luka gasped and Gumi sighed of relief.

"And that night, Ted looked like he had disappeared, but he really went into Mikuo. Ritsu knew this, but chose to hide it from us. Mikuo was always depressed after he left his family and his spirit was damaged. This let Ted take over his life. Mikuo first came to the kingdom of Enbizaka, better known as Red. Miki, the adopted princess, was being raised by the King and Queen. Mikuo pretended to be a doctor, and acted like he should give the Princess a checkup,"

Mikuo grunted and Miki focused her eyes on me. "He had her inhale a substance that gave her serious coughing problems and made her feel fatigue. This explained her coughing and fainting. The whole disease was fake. It never was real. That's why doctors couldn't tell what she had. She never had a disease." I looked at Miki who put her head in her hands and Piko glare at Mikuo.

"Next, he met me. He became good friends with me, but on my way home one day he cornered me and tried to rape me. I ran away into the nearby forest, and that's how I came to meet Haku and Neru. Mikuo wanted to know where I was and asked around. When he found out I was in the Dark Woods Circus, he left to find it. He wanted information from Haku, but she refused. So he killed Haku. Then he seduced Neru to get the last piece of information. And now, here he is. In front of us all,"

Neru put her hands over her eyes and began to sob. Miki sighed.

"You mean I was perfectly fine? I never was going to die?"

Miku looked at me, "Good job," she said with a smile.

**And so… this will be one of the last chapters. Please kill me. Please. MY POOR HAKU. I CAN'T EVEN TAKE IT.**

**So now, I will work on my reading project and then update my other story!**


	11. Crimson Flower

**I'm going to finish this story. Just this chapter and the epilogue.**

**There is some slight gore, I apologize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Crimson Flower<p>

**SeeU's POV**

* * *

><p>I sighed, everything was done.<p>

The truth had been told, no matter how much it hurt everyone.

Neru knelt on the ground, tears flooding her eyes. Honestly, I had known right from the start when Haku had gone missing, she was dead.

I acted like I knew nothing so I wouldn't hurt Neru even more.

Miki was angry, not caring about how much she was worrying Piko.

Luka had almost snapped.

Gumi had been untied and Miku was talking to Rin and Len.

Meiko and Kaito were next to me.

I looked at Kaito, "What ever happened to you and Gakupo?"

Kaito shook his head, "We used to be best friends. He stabbed me in the back. When I was reunited with Meiko after years, I spent a lot of time with her, blowing off Gakupo. He captured me and had Haku and Neru deform me. I was the first member of the Dark Woods circus,"

Meiko sighed, "Gakupo, Kaito and I used to be old time friends when we were younger. I had moved away, but when I grew up I moved back,"

Miku glomped me, "SeeU! You did it! You totally saved us all!"

Kaito patted Miku's head, "Yeah, she sure did,"

Meiko smiled.

Rin and Len didn't move.

They were silent, looking in different directions.

Miku shivered.

Kaito peered up.

Meiko looked to her left.

I looked behind me to see Luka… cowering under the sword of Lily.

Gakupo's eyes widened, as if he was trying to figure out what was really going on.

Luka pulled the whip out of her belt, whipping Lily's sword away.

Lily growled.

"What are you doing?" Lily screamed.

"What am I doing! What are _you_ doing?" Luka shouted back.

Lily dusted off her sword, "Fine. If you don't want to be the first to go, then he will,"

Her finger was pointed towards Mikuo.

He gulped, grasping the sword he had in his belt.

Lily went for a full-fledged jump attack…

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi's POV<strong>

The last thing that went through my ears was Mikuo's scream.

Lily had cut his cheek, his face now oozing red blood.

My mother clutched her head in pain and Lily laughed.

"You stupid, stupid spirits!" she squealed.

Mikuo pulled his sword out, but Lily was too quick, she hit him with another slash, this time hitting his shoulder.

He clutched his shoulder as Lily cackled again.

I closed my eyes as Mikuo screeched again, I peered through my hands and saw that she had slashed his leg, blood dripping all over the floor.

His teal shirt was becoming red from blood and Lily stood over him, sword in hand.

She smirked before pointing the sword at his neck.

The tears from his eyes were dyed crimson red…

Tears dripped from my eyes, as if an older brother was being attacked.

I looked at everyone else.

SeeU didn't move.

Miku was sobbing.

Miki was smiling… Piko with her.

Neru was too busy crying over Haku…

My father had his hand on my mom's shoulder, comforting her.

My mom's hands were rubbing her temples.

Lily let out an attack scream before I covered my eyes, my tears splashing on the floor.

Then Lily screamed a scream of fear, not power.

I took my hands away from my eyes to see my mother's whip wrapped around Lily's waist.

"No more," she said.

Lily cut through her whip, pointing the sword at Luka's throat.

"You wanna play it that way, sweetie? Then we'll play it that way,"

Luka smirked, pulling out a sword and hit Lily's.

It went flying out of Lily's hands.

Luka pushed Lily on the ground.

"You are an abomination to everyone here,"

Lily moved slowly upwards, grabbing her sword.

The two went out into a duel, slashing each other left and right until Lily fell on the floor, Luka's sword pointed at her throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Lily panted, "B-because I'm trying to save you,"

My mom scoffed, "Yeah, right,"

"You don't understand, Luka, I- I want to protect her! If you continue this way, Ritsu will make you kill your own daughter!"

She looked down, "Why kill Mikuo then?"

"Because I'm trying to get the spirits… _OUT!_" she shouted.

Then she put her sword through my mother's chest.

"MOM!" I screamed out her name so loud, my throat hurt right when I was done.

Pink blood gushed out of her chest as her body fell to the floor.

Lily smiled, putting her sword into Mikuo's head as he lay in his teal blood.

Lily fell to the ground after, and I saw my father's head down and his katana through her small waist.

Everyone looked down, my father's arms around my small body.

I broke from his grip.

"Why did you all just stand there? WHY DIDN'T YOU GET UP AND HELP HER? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Miku sobbed, her tears splashing everywhere.

SeeU looked down…

Kaito and Meiko looked around…

"Well? Why aren't you saying anything?"

SeeU took a breath, "Gumi…" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this story! All that's left is the epilogue, which will be in SeeU's POV the whole time.<strong>

**I really like doing Gumi's POV for this because I feel like it's her moment. I know she called her mom Luka, but I didn't feel like saying mother or my mom for everything and I thought it sounded better as Luka.**

**Once again I apologize for the slight gore but I really needed to add it.**

**Alright, this will be one of my final author's notes… **

**See you in the epilogue! (Which will be really soon)**


	12. Epilogue

**Alright, here we are. The ending of The Fallen Tiger Angel.**

**Let's do this.**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue- Two Years Later<em>

**SeeU's POV**

* * *

><p>"SeeU, SeeU! Wake up!" I heard from downstairs.<p>

I got up slowly, quickly getting dressed and brushing my hair.

"Food's on the table," Meiko said, "Now hurry, they're waiting,"

"Thanks Meiko," I said, eating my food and giving her a hug.

"Bye SeeU!" Kaito said.

"Bye Kaito, bye Meiko~"

* * *

><p>I rushed down the street to see Neru sitting next to Mikuo.<p>

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I said.

"No, you're not late, we're still waiting for the others," Neru said.

"You left without your sister, Mikuo?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'd rather hang with Neru," he said, poking her arm.

She crossed her arms, hiding a blush.

I laughed and then was glomped.

"SeeU!" Miku shouted, "You're here!"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I asked.

Miku put her crutches up against a wall, sitting down next to Neru.

"Hm," she said, "Good point!"

A green-haired girl was pulling her blonde friends along with her.

"Gumi! Rin! Len!" Miku shouted.

Gumi and Rin ran over, Len walking behind.

"Hey guys~" Gumi said.

Rin waved and Len smiled at us.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Rin asked, "Let's go!"

"Sheesh Rin, never knew you'd be excited for a wedding," Neru commented.

"BUT IT'S IN A CASTLE!" Gumi shouted for her.

I laughed and got Miku's crutches. Neru brushed off the top of her dress.

"Neru, what are you doing?"

"Um, cleaning my dress so it doesn't look bad,"

Mikuo pulled at her side-tail, "Yeah, sure,"

Neru sighed, "Let's go, asshole and friends,"

"Oh, is Miku the asshole?"

I laughed. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>So what happened to us all two years later?<p>

Let's start with Miku and Mikuo.

Mikuo and Luka weren't really killed that night. The spirits were taken out of them. Their personalities had returned as well.

Mikuo turned nineteen this year.

Miku got surgery on her legs- they're not horse legs anymore, but she does have leg problems- so she walks with crutches. It's a small price to pay, really.

They now live happily with their family.

Luka and Gakupo promised to end the circus forever. They began to lead a normal life, raising Gumi- with some troubles.

Gumi turned fourteen this year, and might I add, she's a very gorgeous teenager.

Luka and Gakupo have done a great job raising her as well. They decided to get remarried.

Luka's kind spirit returned- and she's the ideal person to go to advice for. She's a little picky when it comes to Gakupo, but she loves him anyway.

Rin and Len were returned to their normal selves. Yeah, it took a lot of surgery and no one is sure how it was all possible, but it happened.

Rin's best friend is Gumi and the twins turned fourteen as well this year.

Rin and Len were adopted by Gakupo and Luka, so it's a handful for them. All in all, the three of them are good kids and they get along very well.

Neru, who apparently would have been 127 years old this year, lost her immortality. Without Haku, there was no point to immortality, because she'd be all alone.

She had always looked seventeen, so she's seventeen now.

She lives in an apartment with her caretaker, Honne Dell Yowane, Haku's older brother, and is best friends with Mikuo.

Seems strange that those two would get along well- considering what he'd done to her, but all was forgiven and the two constantly tease each other. It was Ted's doing, after all.

Neru is best friends with the _incredibly real _Mikuo Hatsune.

Princess Miki of Enbizaka married her knight in-not-so-shining-armor, Piko. That's where we were headed to earlier.

They rule with an iron fist, and Miki's fully healed- completely.

Though she was never sick, she did have to heal from the substance.

She's fine now, and under Piko's protective wing.

Kaito and Meiko redid their vows as well.

Kaito's cannibal habits ended and he had to re-train himself to like human food.

The two live peacefully together with… me!

Yeah, that's right, Kaito and Meiko adopted me.

I guess that would make me SeeU Shion?

Haha, I'm not sure.

My wings were surgically removed, but my ears stay there, sitting upon my head.

The doctors say it would have harmed my brain if they removed them, so I have to live with little kitty ears.

It's not that bad, actually.

And that's what happened to us all.

We still have to work some things out, and we may not be perfect- but we'll try our best.

Haku would be proud.

She watches over us, protecting us from harm.

It's the happy ending everyone needed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of The Fallen Tiger Angel.<strong>

**12 chapters of justice.**

**I really loved writing this story, so I hoped you enjoyed reading it.**

**I love you readers and reviewers x3**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

**It means a lot.**

**-RealityGoesWrong, signing off.**


End file.
